During horizontal directional drilling operations, objects can obstruct the progress of the drilling operation. Therefore, a need has arisen for downhole tools capable of retrieving objects from a position a distance inside the borehole. Several devices have been developed for this purpose. However, there is an ongoing need for improved retrieval tools.